


Not One to be Discouraged

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Humor, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor's oral fixation doesn't deliver on its promises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One to be Discouraged

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Written in 2009.

  
“I’m sorry, Doctor,” she says, pushing his head from between her thighs. “It’s just not working.”  
  
He looks up at her, wiping wetness from his lips with the back of his hand. “How do you mean?”  
  
She almost tells him to get back to it, knowing how much he hates not being good at something. And this, _this_ she thought he’d be amazing at. All those things she’d seen his limber tongue doing, tasting, working. On a good day it was hard for a bloke to get her off this way, but she’d hoped he might be an exception. But all he was managing to do was to make her squirm away from his mouth, instead of toward it. This wasn’t at all how she’d fantasized their first time would go. She sighs, trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
“It’s not doing it for me. Just stop, okay?” she says as gently as she can.  
  
“But...?” he protests, looking for all the world like a hurt puppy, denied his treat.  
  
“It’s okay. Just come back up here.”  
  
He considers her proposition, but she can see that glint in his eyes–he’s failed a challenge and wants to redeem himself. But then he shrugs, awkwardly in his position, and crawls back up her body.  
  
“Sorry,” he says, kissing her at the join of her neck and shoulder before looking at her again. “I suppose it’s been a while…”  
  
She smiles despite herself; wounded male pride coupled with wounded Doctor pride is kind of adorable. And oddly sort of sexy. She kisses him, hard.  
  
“You can… you know…” She reaches down between them, wrapping her hand around his cock. His eyes flutter closed and he groans. “…Fuck me.”  
  
His eyes pop open.  
  
“Right,” he says, sounding determined. “Hold on a tic.” He takes her hand from around him and looks away from her, apparently at a point on the headboard, concentrating.  
  
He shifts his weight onto one elbow and trails a hand down her body, between her legs and then fingers are sliding inside her. She squirms again at his probing, which feels more like a pelvic exam than anything sexy. Bloody alien. “ _What_ are you doing?”  
  
“Assessing.”  
  
“You what?” she asks, indignant.  
  
He doesn’t answer for a few seconds. Then his hand begins to move more gently and he brushes his two fingers against a spot that makes her gasp in pleasure, in relief.  
  
“Oh…” she groans, happily.  
  
“Ah,” he says.  
  
He immediately pulls his hand from her and she huffs in frustration. “That was a good ‘Oh’ this time. You didn’t have to stop.”  
  
He winks. Bloody winks! And she’s about ready to throttle him.  
  
He shifts above her again, taking care with arranging her legs at a particular angle, and then he’s sliding into her. He fills her deliciously, and when he moves, it’s breathtakingly, surprisingly, perfect.  
  
The tip of his tongue touches his top teeth in concentration and his next thrust hits that same spot.  
  
“Oh,” she repeats louder on a gasp.  
  
He repeats the movement, and gets the same reaction from her. A few more thrusts , and she’s babbling incoherently, digging her nails into his arse, so close to coming she can taste it.  
  
Just before she falls into one of the most intense orgasms, possibly ever, she sees his sly smirk above her, so pleased with himself that she might just throttle him anyway. Later.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=34835>


End file.
